


Strings

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Post Star Trek: Into Darkness, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones takes care of Jim in his own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for turtle_goose's "Kirk/McCoy, bdsm, McCoy takes care of Kirk in his own special way after the events of ID." prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=671#t671).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Leonard takes all the time in the world unzipping his coat, and after he deposits it on a shelf beside the door, he thinks it might be better draped over the kitchen table. Then he fixes himself a snack, making sure to comment on the food synthesizer extra loudly, announcing his presence. 

This is a duty, of course. But that doesn’t mean he can’t have fun with it. 

When his shoes are gone and his uniform’s off and he’s down to plain slacks and a black t-shirt, Leonard finally strolls into the bedroom. Everything’s right where he left it, naturally. Good, good. He walks to his patient’s side and croons, “How was bed rest?”

However it was, Jim can’t say it through the gag. He tries valiantly, of course, but Leonard’s no amateur. He knows how to make gags sound proof and handcuffs just the right grip—tight enough to restrict all movement but loose enough to allow blood flow. Jim’s clearly squirmed around the bed a fair bunch, but aside from the mess of blankets kicked to the end, he hasn’t been able to do anything. Perhaps it’s because of the metal chain attaching his collar to the headboard, no more than fifty centimeters. Or perhaps it’s the firm bonds all down his arms, tying them to each other behind his back, or the anklets attaching his feet to the spreader bar. He’s managed to roll himself onto his side, cheek nestled in the pillows, which is a shame, because that means his clamped nipples aren’t in Leonard’s line of sight. They’re probably rubbing against the mattress though, and that’s good enough. 

Jim’s cock is probably rubbing too, thoroughly bound. There’s a plastic plug buried deep inside Jim’s ass that’s peaking out, and Leonard reaches over to tap it experimentally, loving the way Jim’s body convulses in response. His tight ass cheeks flex around it, and Leonard slaps one, just for effect. Jim has such a nice, round ass, and it looks even nicer with Leonard’s pink handprint on it. ...In a way, he sometimes misses the old days, when Jim was allowed to run around and misbehave—at least Leonard got to punish him, that way. 

“Well, well, well,” Leonard chuckles, climbing onto the bed and running his hands all over Jim’s naked, flushed body. He examines every nook and cranny as though performing a medical procedure, checking and recording everything he finds. “You seem to be perfectly sober, and obviously you haven’t over exerted yourself... I think this new method of ensuring your health works rather nicely, don’t you?”

Jim screams something into his gag—a red, foam ball stretching his pretty lips. The strap messes up the blond hair at the back of his head, and Leonard reaches up to stroke his hands through it, giving Jim a few minutes just to squirm. 

Somewhere in the back of his head, he knows he’s being an asshole. And just about the most unprofessional doctor on the planet. 

But fuck it, it’s _Jim_ , and telling him to rest like a normal human being just never works. So really, Jim makes Leonard propose these methods. 

And Leonard’s not a total monster. He does untie Jim’s gag eventually, tossing it absently across the room. Jim instantly shakes out his head and splutters, pretty blue eyes scrunching shut. He coughs and mutters something, but Leonard says, “’Fraid I didn’t catch that, Jim.” He leans in a little closer, moving to straddle Jim’s lean body, sitting right above his ass.

Jim moans loudly, “ _Bones_ , fuck me...”

The grin that spreads across Leonard’s face takes on a life of its own. Regrettably, he has to sigh, “I’m afraid that’d just be much too strenuous at this point. You need, _rest_ Jim...”

“Goddamnit, Bones!” Jim practically whimpers, “As your captain, I’m ordering you to fuck me!”

“Sure, now I get some appreciation,” Leonard snorts. But he does lean down to kiss the side of Jim’s face, because he can’t resist. Jim tries to turn his head and press their lips together, but Leonard pulls back, holding Jim’s neck down by the collar. A nice, thick, black thing around from the dog the wife took in the divorce. 

Jim’s a better dog, anyway. And he wears the collar so nicely, just like he wears rope and cum. 

It’s a shame, really, because as Leonard looks over his shoulder, Jim’s ass is twitching again, trying to eat up the rest of the plug. It’s probably nice and stretched for him now, and he will have to give Jim a prostate exam at some point, obviously, but he shakes his head. That would defeat the whole purpose. Instead, he settles for unzipping his fly and getting out his cock, which makes Jim groan happily. 

“Don’t get so excited,” Leonard grunts. “I’m jerking off on you, and then I’m going to bed.”

“What?” Jim’s head snaps around, blue eyes pleading up at him. “But you left me like this all day!”

“Don’t be such a goddamn drama queen,” Leonard scowls. “It was a couple of hours at the most, and it’s only because you refuse to be a good boy and rest like your doctor tells you to. Honestly, going out to dive bars and getting yourself beaten up...”

“I’ve been out of the hospital for a week!” Jim whines. “I don’t need rest—”

“Oh, now you’re a doctor?” Leonard keeps his tone cold and disapproving, and he seriously considers slapping the back of Jim’s head. But Jim just pouts and drops his head on the mattress. Snickering more than any man his age should, Leonard proceeds to wrap his fingers around his cock and point it straight along Jim’s shoulder blades, up to his soft hair. After a few strokes, Leonard starts to get into it, and he does bump the tip into Jim’s head. 

Jim bites his lip not to say anything. His cheeks flush in obvious embarrassment, eyebrows knitting together in humiliation, but he doesn’t dare protest. Perhaps because he knows Leonard will say it’s ‘strenuous behaviour’ and lock him down for another few hours. Really, this is for Jim’s own good. He’s a magnet for pins, and really, he needs some downtime. 

Leonard’s happy to benefit from that, and he strokes himself faster and harder as he watches Jim lie still beneath him, a bad boy trying to be good. When Leonard starts moaning loudly on purpose and pistoning his hips into the back of Jim’s head, Jim starts to writhe and whine, “Bones, c’mon...”

Leonard just grunts, “Shut up,” and keeps going. Honestly, the more Jim resists, the harder he gets, and the next time Jim tries to talk, Leonard comes. The orgasm ripples all down his body, and he throws his head back as he spurts hot, sticky trails across the side of Jim’s face, clinging to his hair and dribbling down his skin. Jim grunts, but can only take it. Leonard groans, wiping everything out on Jim’s handsome features. 

He hangs his head when he’s completely spent, breathing heavy, looking down at the mess he’s made. Jim can’t open his eyes, because there’s a glob of cum on his eyelid. 

Smirking to himself and bluffing just for the heck of it, Leonard climbs off and slips into bed beside Jim, pulling a blanket up and rolling onto his side. “’Night, Jim. Get lots of rest.”

“BONES!”


End file.
